dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Origins: The First Meeting?!
Crimson Hair from the Shadowy Abyss A young girl with a tail zoomed by merrily on her Flying Nimbus, flying right past her brother's head, who neatly swerved out of the way. "You and that cloud." Casear muttered, surveying the ground below. She was enjoying the cloud she'd gotten, even though it was a good two years old, it kept running, so he assumed it wasn't like technology that eventually just failed on the owner. "Brother!! I think I found one!" Amara called. "Nimbus! Dive!" She pulled into a strict dive, skimming along a lake. The Nimbus tilted her sideways, and she dipped her hand in the water, scooping out a small orange sphere. She quickly had Nimbus pull up and towards Casear, tossing him the orb. He caught it singlehandedly and looked at it. It was a small orange sphere, about the size of a baseball or large orange, and it have four stars. "Yeah, this is pretty much how Korin described it." He assessed the sphere and quickly pocketed it. They took off, Amara smiling blissfully on the Nimbus Cloud. "So what do we do with the Dragon Ball?" She asked curiously. "I'm not sure." Casear admitted, taking out the orb again. "But, I think it's best to keep at least one on our person. Korin described them as mystical balls which grant wishes when all seven are brought together, right? They summon Shenron, the Eternal Dragon?" Amara nodded, confirming everything as he recollected it. "Well, if people are going to be coming to our planet trying to find these, I would think it best to have at least one on us, to prevent them from collecting all seven." "Ingenious!" Amara grinned. She liked it when her brother had good ideas. ---- "...Haa...ha..." A shrill voice seemed to reverberate, the sound of panting heavily echoed throughout the streets as a certain crimson-haired young woman ran as fast as she could. Today was the day-- she was sure of it. Maybe now, she could learn of what in the hell she exactly was. It was clear since she first opened her eyes- she knew that she wasn't like the rest of them. The *pitter patter* of footsteps seemed to synchronize perfectly with her breathing as she quickly reached the museum. Gently pushing the door open, the woman hopped into the elevator and reached the top floor- gazing out of the panaroamic windows, she turned her attention to the person gazing out at the city in all it's beauty. "...Uhm, hello...?" "...If you've come for answers, I will never let even a single word out." The old man answered before she could even say a thing. "...You never answer me, you old coot. Just once, let up?" The woman responded. "...First however..." He pointed to a twinkle in the sky. "...Search out the source of that light, and maybe I will divulge a little, Kurenai..." Kurenai made a determined gesture. "...Right!" Quickly running outside, manipulating her ki to grant her the great ability of flight. With that, Kurenai Zenshin shot off like a bullet- the wind rustling in her hair and slamming against her skin was truly one-of-a-kind. She smiled gently, glancing down at the city below without a care in the world... ...Unfortunately this had the effect of her not watching where she was going and smashing into a certain spiky-haired individual. "...!!" The collision of both bodies was almost enough to force Kurenai to freeze up, before levitating backwards and snapping at the man, "...What the...? Why don't you watch where you're going, you bufoon!? I could have died...Your chest felt like a brick wall!" Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku